<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>think of me when you look after it by sarawatines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850271">think of me when you look after it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines'>sarawatines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the ramking soft agenda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, and that person who is king, based on a prompt, basically it's a start, bohn and duen actually having a healthy conversation? it's more likely than you think, king being Soft for his plants, king being Soft for ram, king is Gone for Ram and knows it, king is out here being a good friend, ram being Soft for king, the one where someone actually teaches bohn that 'switching' is a real thing, the second half of this has the bulk of ramking content i promise, who has zero experience with it and only knowledge comes from looking it up on his phone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarawatines/pseuds/sarawatines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“But...I gave you that drink last week.” Ram paused and King felt his stomach lurched with excitement. Okay well...maybe this was a bit weird but wasn’t this a normal reaction when you had a crush? To feel as if you suddenly can breathe easily for the first time in your life while at the same time being unable to do so? But why did King never remember this feeling when he had crushes on other people? </p><p>Realization seemed to click on Ram’s face as he connected the dots. “Are you...bringing me plants so that I would talk to you?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohn/Duen (My Engineer), King/Ram (My Engineer)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the ramking soft agenda [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>365</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>think of me when you look after it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i feel like i should start out by saying that i'm not that well informed on the topic. i'm a lesbian from america so i don't quite understand how the culture portrays these things (the husband and wife, which i've seen a lot in BL's) so i tried to handle this with as much grace as i could. if i get anything wrong PLEASE let me know because i tried to find as much information on this as i possibly can. this fic more serves as just a small introduction that prompts bohn and duen to do more research on their own, nothing too serious. i received this prompt on tumblr: "hi! could i maybe request RamKing being the absolute best, once again, and maybe education their friends on 'switches', after this episode i think they need it, or something along those lines. as long as it's RamKing i'm happy! thank you!"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You know you can switch right?" The words were out of King's mouth before he could stop them. Constantly listening to Bohn insistent complaining was starting to get on his nerves. He was unsure <em> why </em>this conversation was even happening considering Bohn and Duen never did as much as kiss. Yet somehow their nonexistence sex life was the main topic of conversation for the last hour and half. He was fully planning on staying out of it, perhaps teasing Bohn a little because it was fun, but curiosity got the best out of it. Turns out this whole entire situation could have been solved by a simple search on their phones. </p><p> </p><p>King was met with a variety of stares from his friends-mostly in confusion. It was obvious from the glazed look in their eyes that he would have to spell it out. "During sex, you can switch roles. No one just has to be the top and no one just has to be the bottom." For emphasis he held his phone in front of Bohn's face to show him the article, who was currently leaning against King’s chair on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Bohn squinted at the device in suspicion. "<em> That's a real thing? </em>But I thought you just had to pick one?" </p><p> </p><p>Before King could answer he was cut off by Wai. "Isn't that a BDSM thing?" Now it was King's turn to stare in confusion. She shrugged before grabbing another shot and bringing it to her lips. "What? I heard it from somewhere." </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head he pulled his phone away from Bohn to read the web page once more. "It can be but I'm not referring to that. Someone who switches can do both, depending on their mood usually. It has nothing to do with femininity and masculinity. Just because someone is smaller and sweet doesn't mean they would be the submissive one. The same thing goes for those who are bigger and rougher."</p><p> </p><p>King looked away from his phone only to see Bohn somehow looking even more confused. His eyebrows were knit together and he was fiddling with one of the buttons of his shirt. He knew he should have left it alone but he was <em> curious. </em>It seems like he was curious about a lot of things lately.</p><p> </p><p><em> Actually he seemed to only be curious about one person really. </em> He wanted to prepare in case- <em> no. Nope. King was not going to allow his mind to wander that far. Even if King ever gained enough nerve to tell Ram how he felt he highly doubted that Ram would feel the same. </em> But that was okay, really. He was content at what they had now, whatever it was. <em> Was it simply a crush? </em> That wasn't enough. <em> Was he in love? </em> That still somehow didn't encapsulate the full depth of his feelings. Perhaps he was in between the two at the moment. There was no doubt in King's mind that he liked Ram, though. It was just a simple fact that King gradually realized as the weeks went on but he was unsure if he was ready for things to change. There was still so much he was curious to learn about Ram and he didn't want it to become clouded by the physical stuff. He felt on top of the world just by Ram saying a full sentence to him. He was positive that he would be unable to handle <em> Cool Boy </em> holding his hand let alone kissing him. Still, King figured that someone in his friendship group should be informed about this stuff. He had zero ulterior motives. None whatsoever. Just curiosity.    </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like the rest of the group tuned out, partially from boredom and partially from the round of shots that were delivered to their table. Bohn thankfully opted out drinking and instead was still trying to process King's words from a few moments ago. "Wait, but how do you decide? Do you just flip a coin or something?"</p><p> </p><p>King seriously hoped that Bohn and Duen didn't sleep together for a very long time-it was clear that they both needed to mature. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess it depends on the mood."</p><p> </p><p>"How do we figure out the mood?" It was as if King was talking to a child at this point. Still, he tried to remain patient. It was clear that Bohn was upset about this, more so over the fact that Duen's personality did a complete 180. Or it had to do with the fact that his masculinity was called into question. King guessed Duen seemed to be struggling with that too. </p><p> </p><p>So for the next ten minutes King answered every question Bohn threw his way, no matter how embarrassing they were. He had to remind Bohn quite a few times that he was far from an expert and he should speak to someone who was but knew that <em> someone </em> had to do it. He was sure Boss would just find another <em> DuenBohn </em> fan fiction and use that as an educational tool.</p><p> </p><p>Just as Bohn opened his mouth to ask another question King cut him off. "Are you ready to have sex with Duen?" It was blunt and far from King's business. It was no one else's but their own. But he assumed that after the conversation they just had-<em> after all the diagrams they saw </em>-it would be safe to ask it.</p><p> </p><p>Bohn's cheeks were already red from the alcohol but it somehow burned even brighter. His eyes went comically wide as his mouth opened and closed a few times, struggling to form a coherent reply. "N-no? We haven't. We haven't even k-kissed. Why would you ask that?" King really couldn't stand his friend sometimes. How was it <em> this </em>question that made him flustered and not the in depth discussion they had about the best positions for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"If you're not ready to have sex than why are you guys fighting about this? I'm not saying you shouldn't educate yourself on this but you're letting everyone's opinions influence you."</p><p> </p><p>Bohn sent a glare at King. "Weren't you the one teasing me earlier? You were pushing your opinions on me." </p><p> </p><p>King did push his opinions on him but that was before he did his research. It's not like he would stop teasing Bohn about Duen but maybe he'll stay away from this touchy topic. He didn't bother to answer that question. "Look, you need to talk to Duen about this, not<em> us. </em>We are not the ones who you're in a relationship with. It's none of our business. We can joke about it and I'm here for you but...this is not our decision to make. If you truly don't want to lose him you need to have this discussion. It doesn't even have to be about sex but set up some guidelines and rules so that when you do get to that point you'll know what to do."</p><p> </p><p>Bohn took a few minutes to mull things over as King slowly began to sip his drink. He was going to need a lot of alcohol to get this conversation out of his mind. It's not that he was ashamed but it was a tad bit embarrassing to have a crash course lesson on sex education in the middle of a crowded bar with your best friend. Finally, Bohn nodded and spoke, his voice still slightly slurred from the alcohol. "I want Duen." Obviously. "I want him to pick me up so that we can talk about this. Right now. Right here." <em> Okay that's not so good of an idea. </em>King meant they should have the conversation completely sober and preferably when he was not present. "I'm not leaving unless he picks me up."</p><p> </p><p>It was possible that King just made things ten times worse than before. Damn his curiosity. </p>
<hr/><p>Turns out he didn’t make things as worse as he originally thought. Both Duen and Bohn finally sat down and had a serious conversation about the whole thing (<em> and finally set boundaries for their friends). </em> However, because Bohn and Duen are <em> stubborn and strong willed </em> they automatically found something else to bicker about but this time King was not going to intervene. He was too busy trying to get a certain boy to just say <em> one more word to him.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Just as Ram was about to get on his bike King appeared, bag in hand. He was met with a blank stare but King was used to it. He thrusted the bag toward the other boy and flashed him a grin. “Thanks for the drink you bought me. I figured I should probably repay you for it.” Ram cautiously took the bag and peaked inside, only to glance up with a perplexed expression.</p><p> </p><p>“You got me another one?” Was it weird that those words were like music to King’s ears? It probably was but he didn’t really care. King ran a hand through his hair, a nervous tick that he only seemed to do in Ram’s presence, before grinning again. “Yup. It’s the least I could do.”</p><p> </p><p>“But...I gave you that drink last week.” Ram paused and King felt his stomach lurched with excitement. Okay well...maybe this was a bit weird but wasn’t this a normal reaction when you had a crush? To feel as if you suddenly can breathe easily for the first time in your life while at the same time being unable to do so? But why did King never remember this feeling when he had crushes on other people? </p><p> </p><p>Realization seemed to click on Ram’s face as he connected the dots. “Are you...bringing me plants so that I would talk to you?”</p><p> </p><p>King leaned forward, close enough that their faces were only a few inches apart. He was still not ready for <em> that </em> yet but he had to admit it was amusing to watch Ram squirm. His eyes went wide as his cheeks tinted an adorable shade of pink. “I might be, <em> Cool Boy. </em>Do you have a problem with it? Do you want me to stop?"</p><p> </p><p>Rather than replying Ram ducked his head before jumping on his bike and peddling away. If anyone else did that King would have thought it was rude but with Ram it was different. It was just...<em> so him. </em> By now he was used to the silence and abrupt endings to their meetings but he had to admit he liked it even better when he got to hear Ram’s voice. He ran a hand through his hair as he watched the other boy slowly disappear as he turned a corner and patiently waited for his phone to buzz. Not even twenty seconds later King’s phone began to buzz in his pocket. <em> Right on time. </em>Slipping the phone out of his pants he began to read the messages, a soft smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> No, I don’t have a problem with it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You can bring me as many plants as you want. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And thank you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Another few seconds passed before the phone buzzed one last time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You don’t always have to bring me a Venus flytrap though. You said they are very hard to germinate so...it’s up to you. </em>
</p><p><br/>
Oh, King had a very long list of plants he could give to Ram that takes little time to germinate but he would still give him Venus flytraps too, just because it’s worth the wait ( <em> Ram was worth the wait). </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm always down to take prompts so feel free to send me in some at my tumblr account <a href="https://sarawatiness.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>